Marine?
by raijinfairy
Summary: Lucy not only ends up in a different world, but mysteriously her age regresses.
1. Prologue

Marine?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail manga/anime and One Piece. manga/anime

Summary: Lucy not only ends up in a different world, but mysteriously her age regresses.

Prologue: New family

Darkness all around, a terrifying roar throughout every direction, blurry images of persons battling an apocalyptic beast which fade away along with my consciousness. Only the mark of a fairy that had a tail stay in my mind as I passed out.

 **Cocoyasi Village, Conomi Islands**

Belle-Mere a red-violet hair with a unique hairstyle similar to a Mohawk wearing a checkered shirt with the word "Mace" on it, indigo trousers and brown sandals. As Belle-mere walks towards her home after buying the groceries for dinner, she goes to make for her two daughters, until she stumbles on a little girl with shoulder blonde hair on the road home.

Dropping the groceries as she rushes to the aid of the little girl yelling "Hey, are you alright, say something". Upon checking for a pulse she hears the girl mumble "Everyone run away ... please stay safe". Not even thinking twice she picks up the girl and runs towards Dr. Nako's clinic.

Hours later at Dr. Nako's clinic Belle-Mere is sitting besides the unconscious blonde waiting for her to wake up. From what the Doctor told her the child may have amnesia due to a heavy blow to her head. Turning her head towards the bandage kid, she found her already awake with her head turn towards her.

"Hello there, how are you feeling?" Belle-Mere asks.

"My head hurts. Who are you lady?" the child asks

With a smile Belle-Mere answers "My name is Belle-Mere. Whats your name?"

"My name? What is my name? the child says while holding her head bandage.

"Hey, you don't have to try so hard to remember." Belle-Mere told the child.

"Lucy" the child murmured.

"What did you say, I didn't hear you?" Belle-Mere asks.

"My name. My name is Lucy" the now named Lucy says with clarity.

"Well, Lucy, do you remember where your home is and where your parents are?" Belle-Mere continues her inquiry.

"I remember standing in front of a grave. Miss Belle-Mere... are my p-parents dead." Lucy said, her voice quivering at the end.

Suddenly two girls enter as Lucy began to cry.

"Belle-Mere are you alright?" both girls asks in unison not once noticing Lucy.

"Belle-Mere who is the blue hair kid and orange hair kid?" Lucy asks not letting her answer.

"Belle-Mere who is this blonde kid?" the blue hair child asks once more not letting her answer.

"Lucy, this blue hair kid is Nojiko my daughter." Belle-Mere said with her left hand on Nojiko's head, then puts her other hand on the other child "And this orange hair kid is Nami my youngest daughter."Belle-Mere finish saying with a grin as she messes up her daughters hair.

"Your daughters... But they don't look nothing like you" Lucy asks bewildered her tears already forgotten.

"Yeah, that's true, but you also don't look anything like me." Belle-mere states, confusing her daughters.

With tears once more flowing down her cheeks Lucy leaps towards Belle-Mere embraces her knowing the implications of her words.

"I'm glad to become your daughter" Lucy says with a grin as the tears keep coming.

"Wait what?" exclaims Nojiko.

"Does that mean I'm the middle child now" Nami happily asks.

"Now that you mention it how old you Lucy and what month were you born?" Belle-mere asks her new daughter while still holding her.

"I am nine years old, born on the first day of the seventh month." Lucy answers.

"July First huh, two days before Nami, but one year younger than her. Nami from now on you are a big sister." Belle-mere said while looking at Nami.

* * *

 **A/N: This is Raijinfairy... After a year or two finally got my lazy self to rewrite Marine or Pirate. Marine or Pirate will be discontinued, I don't know if l'll delete it. I'm also continuing my other fanfics.**


	2. Chapter 1

Marine?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail manga/anime and One Piece Manga/Anime

Ch.1: Kuro Neko

"Commander Lucy, wake up! We're under crossfire!" yelled a black short hair with black sunglasses men wearing a Marine's coat with the words "Justice" on the back, underneath it is a purple shirt with blue pants.

Lucy began to stir awake once the ocean splashes her in the face.

"It was just... A dream, huh." Lucy mumble. "Yosaku... Johnny, what's going on?" Lucy asks getting up on their rowing boat.

"Commander Lucy, we're under crossfire between two Marine ships and a pirate ship." states Johnny the guy with sunglasses.

Next to him is Yosaku with a read headgear on his almost bald head wearing the Marine's coat with "Justice" written on the back and beneath it is a black shirt and blue pants.

"Huh, why would they need two Marine ships to deal with a single pirate ship" Lucy mumble to herself while taking out a sailing telescope out of nowhere.

After looking for a few minutes Lucy found out the reason for two Marine ships. On the first Marine ship was Captain Hina next to her was a man with a Pharoah goatee and in front of them was a man that was supposed to be dead.

"Okay, let's go to the second Marine ship" Lucy said as she put back the sailing telescope from where ever it came from.

"Why the second ship Commander?" asks Yosaku.

"Cause the second ship is closer to us than the first unless you want to all the way back to Syrup Village in the Gecko Islands." Lucy states.

"You just don't want to see Captain Hina cause you owe her money that you use to buy Yubashiri from the Shop Owner" Johnny states making Lucy blush in emberrassment.

"A-Anyway, let's board the ship" Lucy said, trying to change the subject. "Once we're on the ship you both look for food and take them to a rowing boat while I'll borrow some money from the Captain" Lucy commanded, but soon after the second ship got blown by many cannonballs.

"Looks like we no longer have the an option, but to go towards Captain Hina's ship." Yosaku says.

"Fine, start rowing towards her ship." Lucy says with resignation in her voice.

Once on board, we find Lucy talking to Hina the pale pink hair Marine Captain after the fighting was over.

"Hey Hina, is been a while." Lucy says.

"Yeah, last time Hina saw you were just 14 years old. Not only the youngest marine officer, but as well the youngest female marine to rise through the ranks." Hina states with a smile.

"A-About the money I owe you." Lucy begins with a nervous smile.

"Hina doesn't want you to worry about the money since it's because you bought Yubashiri with Hina's money that you were able to rise through the ranks quickly and you had your hair long." Hina states.

"Thank you Hina that's one worry off my shoulders." Lucy says embracing the Captain.

"Your welcome, plus Hina likes your new hairstyle." Hina said, seeing Lucy's short hair with two bangs covering her left eye, one bang longer than the other, wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with white pants.

"Hina has heard from Smoker that you and two of your subordinates handed your resignation. While the top brass won't care about two Ensigns retiring, they refuse to let you go. Are you going to face the mermen?" Hina said, staring at the blonde making her nervous.

"Hina won't be in your way, but promise Hina that once you are finished, you'll come back." Hina continues.

"Once more I thank you Hina" Lucy said.

Moments later, after getting enough food and money from Hina, Lucy, Johnny and Yosaku set sail with a sailing boat and a rowing boat tie together.

They immediately hear someone getting on the boat, without any hesitation they draw their swords towards the unknown person. The person in question is a slim man with round glasses and slick black hair, wearing a black suit with two golden markings on it over a white shirt with a loosen curious collar loosen standard black tie and sporting stripe shoes.

"P-P-Please wait, I'm Klahadore a former butler of Kaya Ojosama from the Gecko Islands, Syrup Village" a frightful Klahadore said.

"Oh, we're sorry about that, you just startled us. But it looks like we won't be able to take you back to your home since is too far away now" Lucy apologize.

"No, it's okay because I had a dispute with Kaya Ojosama" Klahadore told them.

"Why don't we play Baba-Nuki Old Maid to pass the time" Lucy suggested while pulling out a standard 52 card deck out of nowhere.

While playing Lucy would often fall asleep to suddenly awaken the next second and much to the displeasure of Klahadore he would always get the Joker from Lucy who just smile during the game.

After many games to count later

"You must think your so smart, don't you Klahadore...or should I say Hyakkei no Kuro even though you most likely fool once more the Marines in faking to get a capture" Lucy told the reveal Kuro who pointed his Cat Claws at her ready to strike.

"How did you know who I am?" Kuro asks in displeasure.

"I saw you during your confrontation with Captain Hina when we were stranded at sea. I don't know what your plan was to fool the Marines, but your mistake was mistaking your escape route" Lucy reply.

"Yes, that was my mistake that's why when I found myself surrounded by two Ensign and a Commander I knew I wouldn't be able to beat you. That's why I waited to separate you from the other two so that I could defeat you and make my escape" Kuro told Lucy has he attack her with his Cat Claws.

While blocking his strikes with her katana and she told him "Your second mistake was cutting the rope connecting both boats to separate us because not only they had the food and oars since it's a rowing boat we are in they also were the ones with a compass while I don't have one. So unless you know where we are or where we heading you will've to stop trying to kill me" Lucy said.

Minutes later, after putting down their weapons .

"Do you have some kind of plan to get us out this situation" Kuro surprisingly asks Lucy. "Well, I hear that a sea restaurant is somewhere north of Syrup Village and we do have money to buy food" Lucy inform Kuro.

"While it's good to know about the sea restaurant it's still useless in our situation" Kuro angry reply. "Well, it'll somehow work out" Lucy reply with enthusiasm while grinning, furthering angering Kuro with her nonchalant grin.

"So do you want to play Baba-Nuki Old Maid again" Lucy said after minutes of silence making Kuro growl in annoyance.

Many days later we find Kuro and Lucy still stranded at sea without having to eat anything except for the few fish they were able to get with the fishing rods that Lucy took out of nowhere. Then they were taken on board a battered galleon ship belonging to the Krieg Pirates and taken prisoners. Meanwhile, with Johnny and Yosaku they find themselves with a certain pirate with a straw hat.


	3. Chapter 2

Marine?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail manga/anime and One Piece. manga/anime

Ch.2 Wave towards Darkness

It has been a few days since the fight with the Black Cat Pirates and their Captain Kuro. As well getting the Merry Go a caravel class ship design by Merry and given by Kaya as a gift for saving her life from Kuro. Currently they were somewhere North of Syrup Village.

Luffy the Captain of the crew with short, messy black hair with a two stitches scar underneath his left eye. Currently he wears short, blue trousers with scuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest.

Usopp the sniper a slim teenager with medium-length black curly hair and a long nose. He usually wears an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white strip armband on his left arm, along with sniper googles, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath. Both of them were now messing around with the cannons, then Usopp fired a cannonball hitting a small island.

Moments after shooting the cannonball they hear someone yell "Come out you pirates!". While Luffy goes out to check on the intruder, Nami hears Zoro say "That voice" as if he knew the person. Quickly going out we see the intruder who is in fact a high ranking Marine Officer shout at Luffy "How dare you, a no name pirate, try to kill my partner?!" then drawing his sword attacks Luffy.

Luffy evades the slash, seeing the swing of the sword destroy parts of the Merry Go Luffy screams at the Marine "I don't know what's going on. But don't damage our ship!" while punching the Marine. Surprising Luffy the Marine rapidly recovers and swings his sword once more. Before it hits Luffy, Zoro blocks his attack. Nami lets out a sigh that she didn't know held. Taking a good look at the Marine Zoro asks "Hey, aren't you Johnny?!".

"Zo-Zoro-Aniki! You're on a pirate ship, Aniki? W-Why?" a bewildered Johnny questions Zoro while putting his sword down.

Putting his sword back in his scabbard he instead asks "What's wrong? Isn't Yosaku with you?". While both Nami and Usopp ask themselves "Those two know each other?"

Getting Yosaku from the remains of their boat on the Merry Go, "Yosaku he was perfectly fine until a while ago. Then he grew pale and started to lose consciousness, I had no clue why. After getting some rest on a small island I remember something that Commander said when we join the Marines. It's the illness that Yosaku has, but as I was getting the oranges your ship attacked us" Johnny explain.

"Oranges why, oranges?" both Luffy and Usopp ask.

"Because the illness that Yosaku has is scurvy, which is from a lack of vitamin C and oranges are fruit with high vitamin C" Nami says, then orders Luffy and Usopp "There are some limes in the storage room, aren't there? Are you listening?Bring 'em to me, right now!"

Both saluting with "aye,aye" go to the storage room to get the limes only to get stuck in the door yelling at each other "Get out of my way! You get out of my way! Hey, you're the one on my way!".

Nami gets praise from Luffy for knowing the illness while he shoves whole limes into Yosaku's mouth and then yelling at Luffy for not knowing what it was since it could happen to him. As well yelling at both Johnny and Yosaku for believing that Yosaku was fine, so quickly while they were having their happy dance.

"Pardon us for not introducing ourselves, I'm Yosaku. And I'm Johnny" both of them introduced themselves. "As you can see we're in the Marines; Rank Ensign and we used to be Bounty Hunters like Zoro Aniki used to be" Johnny said giving info about themselves.

"To think you guys would go from Bounty Hunters to Marines and I from Bounty Hunter to Pirate. It seems that we're enemies now. Plus, if you guys are here that means that WOMAN is here as well" Zoro ended saying with a grin.

"Sorry to disappoint you, we got separated from her a few days ago in the sea north of Syrup Village. But, even if Commander Lucy were here I don't think you would win against her this time" Johnny informs much to the disappointment of Zoro.

"Eh, so she is a Commander now, I can't wait to face her again" Zoro said not let the disappointment get him down.

The next day they headed towards the sea restaurant Baratie on the hopes of getting a chef (Luffy), encountering their Commander (Johnny and Yosaku) and a match with the hawk eyes (Zoro).

Their ride towards Beratie was peaceful one yet the sight of a Marine ship ruin that peace.

At first sight the commander of the ship, Lieutenant Fullbody whom is with a beautiful blonde lady order one of his subordinates to destroy the no name pirate's ship. Cannonball after cannonball are fire, but only manage to hit the water near the ship until one headed straight at Luffy.

Inflating himself with his devil fruit power he reflected the cannonball towards the top of the sea restaurant Beratie. Due to him being the one who reflected the cannonball; Luffy took responsibility and started working for the restaurant as a choirboy to pay for the repairs and medical bill... Even if it took him a whole year.

"By the way Nami, you remind us of Commander. Not only in looks, but also your personality with money." Johnny said.

"Now that you mention it. When I first met you I had the feeling that I knew you from somewhere... You remind me of that woman. One time the four of us were eating, then she left us with her share of the bill; just like what you're doing with Luffy." Zoro said after drinking his beer.

"Don't act like you aren't doing the same thing." deadpan Nami.

"But unlike you, she doesn't run from a fight." Zoro said, remembering when his Wade Ichimonji clashed against her Yubashiri covered in orange-red flames. "That was the first time someone battle me to a draw." Zoro states taking another sip of his beer.

"Wow, so there is someone who can take on the infamous "Pirate Hunter" especially a woman at that." Nami said with a sly smile.

Days went on with the crew plus two Marines eat at the expense of Luffy working as a choirboy furthermore Luffy found his Chef for his crew; a blonde guy with his hair covering his left eye, leaving his right eye with curly eyebrow exposed, wearing a black suit but he refuses to join yet Luffy continues to pester him to join ignoring his refusal. Then one day Nami left, taking the Merry-Go with her to Cocoyasi Village. Later on came the fight between the Krieg Pirates and the chefs of the Baratie while Luffy gets involved in the fight, but before they clashed Drakule Mihawk came and with a single slash of his Yoru cut in half the ship of the Krieg Pirates. With that done Drakule began to leave yet Zoro stop him to duel him. The fight started with Mihawk using a hunting knife not taking Zoro seriously. Soon Mihawk used his Yoru after seeing Zoro's determination and with a single slash Mihawk destroy all of Zoro's katanas except Wado Ichimonji. Knowing that he lost Zoro sheathed Wado Ichimonji; turns towards Mihawk spreading his arms wide saying that a wound in a swordsmen's back is a disgrace. Acknowledging Zoro, Mihawk slash Zoro diagonally ending their battle. Getting Zoro out the water Johnny, Yosaku and Ussop started following behind Nami with Luffy stays behind to defeat Don Krieg.

Nobody would have known that at the end of the day that they would witness the destruction of the fishmen at Cocoyasi Village.


End file.
